


Real Friends Help Their Friends Practice Their First Time

by tartejetaime



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, subaek first time for baek, y yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tartejetaime/pseuds/tartejetaime
Summary: // He dreaded imaging what it would be like to have a first time like Chanyeol had had, uncomfortable and nervous, hurried and unsatisfying. Maybe that was normal, but it felt wrong to accept that anything about pleasure had to come with a certain amount of discomfort. //





	Real Friends Help Their Friends Practice Their First Time

“I can’t believe you’re setting the mood to “Netflix and chill” …” called out Baekhyun as he let himself in to Junmyeon’s apartment. He had spotted his best friend’s laptop on the coffee table as he entered, throwing his coat over the back of the sofa. Poorly written jokes delivered by unimpressive actors mingled with the sound of Junmyeon’s laughter from the kitchen.

“Baek, is that you?”

“No, I’m an intruder criticizing your terrible concept of sexy.”

“Oh very funny.” said Junmyeon, smirking. “It’s nice to see you all the same.” he continued, hugging Baekhyun when he emerged from the kitchen. Baekhyun squeezed him back, noticing how Junmyeon smelled, at least more clearly than he had in the past. He was warm and comforting which is everything Baekhyun needed for this. It’s why he had asked Junmyeon for this particular favour in the first place. Asking someone to have sex with you so that you’re not a mess your real first time isn’t the easiest thing to do.

As they settled, a new episode of whatever Junmyeon had selected began to play. They made light conversation, warming up to each other. Baekhyun was thankful there was something playing in the background, he had no idea how this would unfold. Which is why he was getting it over with right here right now with a close friend. Junmyeon extended his arm and cocked his head to the side, offering Baekhyun a snuggle. Baekhyun gladly wiggled over. When he’d first brought it up, Junmyeon had laughed, thinking Baekhyun was joking. After a few conversations (and Baekhyun admitting a few more things than he thought he would about his comfort and his virginity), Junmyeon enthusiastically agreed to help out, much to Baekhyun’s relief.

“You’re still sure, Baek?”

Baekhyun nodded, looking him in the eye. This is why he wanted it to be Junmyeon.

“Okay. You can tell me any time if you want something to change or stop, okay?” He nodded again. Junmyeon laughed distractedly at joke on the screen, giving Baekhyun time to get closer and more comfortable. He hated this nervous feeling in his chest. He dreaded imaging what it would be like to have a first time like Chanyeol had had, uncomfortable and nervous, hurried and unsatisfying. Maybe that was normal, but it felt wrong to accept that anything about pleasure had to come with a certain amount of discomfort. Although currently, Baek was feeling light, floaty and a bit pukey, like he was waiting for a rollercoaster. Even though he was comfortable with Junmyeon and certain of his decision, the anticipation was starting to make him bounce.

“Myeonnie, ah, could we… you know…” _God…_

“Ah?” Junmyeon perked up “Of course-” At that, Baekhyun decided just to go for it, wriggling from Junmyeon’s arm and straddling him gently. So far, this was still familiar territory for Baekhyun and Junmyeon together.

“Oof, hi there.” said Junmyeon, voice full of smiles, reaching up and rubbing his hands up Baekhyun’s sides and tracing loose patterns on his back. Baekhyun felt relief as his nervousness lifted. It was Junmyeon, his friend. It would all be fine.

Excitement filling him, Baekhyun began to rock his hips into Junmyeon, looking for friction and hoping for pleasure.

“Ah, not so fast” said Junmyeon, steadying Baekhyun’s hips with his hands “We should warm up a bit.” he said while making exaggerated kissing noises up at Baekhyun.

“God, you’re so gross.” said Baekhyun, reaching down to meet Junmyeon’s pouting lips.

“I hear that a lot!” whined Junmyeon.

Maybe it was a good idea to slow down, thought Baekhyun. He knew he was good at kissing and did really enjoy it. He pressed into Junmyeon lips and mumbled something about Junmyeon loving his own lameness. Baekhyun sorely wished his kissing experiences had been closer to this; he was warm and comfortable and they were both laughing between kisses and breaths. His excitement was growing, wondering how different someone else’s hands would feel. As the kisses went deeper, Baekhyun moaned slightly and gently gripped Junmyeon’s bottom lip with his teeth. Junmyeon breathed in sharply.

“Oh, is that okay?” asked Baekhyun, pulling away and feeling concerned.

“Y-Yeah it’s actually really great.” said Junmyeon “Can you just- ah-“ he mumbled, blushing a bit, and shifting slightly. Baekhyun felt Junmyeon’s half-hard dick through their jeans as he shifted again and registered his own growing hardness.

“Junmyeon… soon?” Baekhyun asked, starting to roll his hips slowly again while his breathing sped up. Junmyeon swallowed and nodded. “Bite me again, though.” Baekhyun was happy to oblige.

“Okay okay, up for a second” said Junmyeon, tapping on Baekhyun’s thighs insistently. The latter whined and complained, shuffling slowly off of Junmyeon and kneeling beside him.

“I can hear your pouting, Baekhyunnie” said Junmyeon, as he turned away and reached under a nearby couch cushion.

“I was feeling so good and you made me stop for no apparent reason- oh.” Baekhyun made an understanding sound when he saw Junmyeon produce two bottles of lube. “Wait, what the fuck, do you just always keep those there?!”

“No! Oh my god, no, I brought them out for this but thought leaving them on the coffee table was too… clinical?”

Baekhyun laughed, smacking Junmyeon’s arm. Of course he had multiple bottles of open lube laying around. Baekhyun teased him endlessly about having 100 boyfriends but he sometimes wondered if he was guessing a number much too low. Junmyeon simply had enough room in his heart for a lot of people. Baekhyun was feeling so heavy and wanting now, especially with the utter lack of friction and heat his dick was experiencing. Junmyeon laughed warmly, saying something about Jongdae complaining when two red lubes were mistaken for one another.

Before slathering anything anywhere though, Junmyeon kissed Baekhyun’s forehead.

“Usually this is when undressing would happen.” said Junmyeon, “if you’re comfortable with that?”

“Junmyeon?” asked Baekhyun, smiling sweetly.

“Yeah?”

“I literally walk around you naked” replied Baekhyun, deadpan.

“Its different a bit this time!” said Junmyeon, voice getting higher in defence.

“My dick is the same!” said Baekhyun, breaking his composure with laughter.

He set his feet on the living room floor and stripped of his pants and wriggled out of his underwear. As a habit, his hand reached to his belly, rubbing it and feeling it for reassurance. He paused, now treading into unfamiliar territory, wondering what the next step was.

“Cute, Baekhyunnie.” Junmyeon cooed. Baekhyun’s tiny shred of shyness disappeared at this, and he responded with a quick peace sign and wink. Junmyeon clutched his heart, making a pained facial expression. Laughing, Baekhyun scrambled back on top of Junmyeon’s much barer thighs. Baekhyun pulled at the elastic band of his underwear, pouting slightly.

“Are you leaving these on?” he asked.Junmyeon nodded.

“This is about you, not me.”

Flattered by being the centre of attention, Baekhyun smiled and kissed Junmyeon deeply again, nibbling gently on his lip again, proud of how Junmyeon pressed his hips up in response. Junmyeon shook his head slightly after breaking away from the kiss and looked at Baekhyun, wiggling the bottles.

“Cherry or strawberry?”

“Um, it’s not really going into my mouth so I don’t care… but cherry.” said Baekhyun sniffing up to the bottles.

“It’s actually yummy, here, try it.” Junmyeon offered his fingers he'd dipped in the lube. Baekhyun lapped quickly at it, laughing up at Junmyeon’s panicked and blushing look.

“Oh right, your mouth thing, Myeonnie.” Baekhyun teased.

“Shut up” Junmyeon glared.

Baekhyun decided on the cherry one. Or, what they thought was cherry because both of the labels were a bit worn and they were possibly just the same flavour. Baekhyun kissed down his jaw as Junmyeon warmed up the lube on his fingers. He moaned softly despite himself and flushed, noticing he was rubbing into Junmyeon’s thigh again.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Junmyeon murmured, kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. “I think you’re ready, if you want?”

Baekhyun wanted it so much, losing himself in how warm Junmyeon.

“Yes, I want it.” said Baekhyun, his words thick as his mind could only focus on the throbbing weight of his dick. He felt good, knowing Junmyeon’s practiced hands could do this in much darker and more cramped spaces. Junmyeon easily traced around Baekhyun’s ass and curved in.

“I’ll start slow” said Junmyeon softly.

Baekhyun breathed in sharply and shuddered, feeling Junmyeon rubbing two fingers. Of course this wasn’t the first time he’d been fingered but it was the first time that it was with someone else's hands. It felt good, though, so so good. Despite knowing his own responses and self so well that he could keep himself edging and moaning as long as he pleased, the feeling of another’s fingers was incredible. Junmyeon gently started to knead them in. Baekhyun breathed in deeply again, all of him aching.

He ached for them to go faster and deeper and more right away. Steadying his breathing, he tried to focus on something to avoid finishing the second Myeonnie made it in. When Junmyeon did just that, it felt like it was all too soon and not fast enough. Baekhyun cried out, on the edge already from being hard for ages leading up, hips rolling to their own accord, riding his best friend’s hand. All of this was so much more than he was used to, another warm body on the edge with him, being held firmly with a strong arm around his waist.

“Baekhyunnie, wow, you look so-“

“Junmyeon you stop right there.” He moaned again feeling Junmyeon’s fingers scissor and reach even deeper. “None of that shit.”

Laughing, Junmyeon answered cheekily: “I am positive this is the first time you’ve ever refused a compliment in your life.”

Junmyeon slowly started to work a third finger in, gauging Baekhyun’s moans and whimpers as best as he could. With the third in, Baekhyun could no longer control himself, rutting against anything that was in reach between rocking back to get Junmyeon’s fingers in deeper. Baekhyun, who loved his hair stroked and back rubbed already knew the incredible difference between having someone else touch him as opposed to himself. Fingering was no different, and he felt nearly limp with pleasure in Junmyeon’s arms. Starting to lose his mind entirely he curled over Junmyeon’s body, rubbing himself shamelessly into him.

He nuzzled and kissed at whatever skin he could reach around Junmyeon’s neck and shoulder, hoping to occupy his mouth with something other than moaning. He chewed at the fabric of Junmyeon’s shirt as well, needing to bite at anything at all. He felt safe, Junmyeon still holding him. Every now and then he rubbed his hand in a small circle on Baekhyun’s back, as if he were cradling him.

“Baekhyunnie, maybe try touching yourself? My hand is starting to ache a bit. And it’s hard to just come like this, even if you’re used to making yourself do it.” said Junmyeon, murmuring into Baekhyun’s ear.

“Mm, yeah, I’ll- I’ll do that” replied Baekhyun, struggling to string together words without gasping. He reached a hand he had flung over Junmyeon’s neck for support down to his dick, gasping loudly as he gripped it. “Oh my god, Myeon, I’m gonna cum.” he cried. Junmyeon bit his tongue instead of responding with cheek immediately.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you, you can come, it’s okay.”

Baekhyun came in ribbons all over Junmyeon’s shirt. Exhausted, he collapsed onto Junmyeon, curling into him, not caring that he was squishing himself into his own mess. He kissed Junmyeon’s cheek and whispered a quick thank-you. He felt so good.

Junmyeon laughed softly at their sticky tummies and asked if Baekhyun minded that he too finished.

“Please do, Junymeon-hyung, I want to tell everyone how terrible your O face is.”

Baekhyun was sore and aching and stretched and overcome with good feelings. He bit at Junmyeon’s earlobe while he stroked himself, thinking it would help. Hearing the gasp and groan Junmyeon made, he knew it had. They lay back, satisfied and sticky.

**Author's Note:**

> huge s/o to my jay for always always encouraging me to write n edit n post<3 i love you<3333 and mc who was an incredibly lovely n helpful unofficial beta and betsy who read it and helped me feel comfier with it 
> 
> and also to all of the friends i asked weird questions to about their first times and how their bodies work at vaguely inappropriate times <3


End file.
